


parallel world, part one

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles is in a parallel world...sterek drabble - 9/28 - words of the day: snarl, fast, overwhelm





	parallel world, part one

**Author's Note:**

> and we're back in order 😊
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

A loud snarl rips through the room and Stiles notices that Peter is standing behind  _ other _ him. “Wha?”

“Peter! Calm down.” The words escape from  _ other _ him, but the were is faster and Stiles cries out when a large hand pushes him back against the bed.

“Peter stop!” Derek yells out, trying to put himself between Stiles and his uncle.

“Whoa! Listen, I don’t know what happened, but-“ Suddenly overwhelmed with sadness as Derek rushes to his side, knowing that this isn’t  _ his _ Derek, his breathing becomes erratic and he flails away from the two were’s, falling off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
